


Sex Commences

by CRACK_foryourSOUL



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRACK_foryourSOUL/pseuds/CRACK_foryourSOUL
Summary: literally just copy pasted roleplay, completely unedited enjoy
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	Sex Commences

Lio: ok Galo. Commence the sex.  
Galo: your choice of words... 

Lio: alright then, FUCK ME!

Galo: Lio... You demanding me to fuck you is kinda scary... Like... I know you're a top... but still

Lio: Your idiocy arouses me

Galo: You're much hornier than usual... jesus 

Lio: yes call me jesus, daddy

Galo: *turns rrreeeeddddddddd* Lio... You alright there? 

Lio: *blushes* yes

Galo: hnng... alright... I'll just... start with the pants... GOD LIO DO YOU NEED THIS MANY BELTS!!???? 

Lio: No Galo, that's not how you do it.. *pushes away Galo's hands and demonstrates*

Galo: I don't get it... umm... like this?

Lio: Well that's better than what you were doing before,, try not to rip my pants

Galo: It's kinda hard to rip your pants when they're made of FREAKING LEATHER!!! ok.. 1 belt off. a million more to go *sighs*

Lio: Keep going, your doing well sweetie

Galo: *has about three belts off* I give up... Can you do the rest?

Lio: *sighs heavily* fine, *removes all the extra belts, including Galos*

Galo: Desperate... aren't ya *winks* alrighty... let's get that shirt off ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lio: *Rubs Galo's man tits* yess please

Galo: *turns redddddddd* You really are desperate... *yanks on his cravat, pulling Lio closer* 

Lio: *mashes lips against Galo's*

Galo: *struggles to take off Lio's shirt seeing as they're too busy snogging*

Lio: *pulls off Galo's pants, then pulls his face away and takes off his shirt*

Galo: *Reaches over with his broad rough hands and tenderly reaches over, fingertips first, toward Lio's feminine bare chest. his milky white skin as tempting as a sweet desert. Tenderly touches Lio's small pink nipples, soon the motion turns rougher and more tempting* 

Lio: *fucking moans* G-galo, *reaches towards Galo's underwear and sticks his hand in*

Galo: *whilst Lio is busy, Galo proceeds to trace his lips along Lio's neck giving light pecks at his pale skin, making Lio shiver in pleasure* 

Lio: *finds Galo's penis and runs his fingers down it slowly*

Galo: *Galo shivers as Lio's now cold hands touch his penis. And Galo, being the bottom he is, relaxes into Lio's touch.*

*Lio joins their mouths back together *

*Galo inserts his tongue into Lio's mouth*

*Lio fights back with his tongue, the tongue war commences!!*

*Galo quickly interrupts the war and pushes Lio onto the bed, pinning him down. He then proceeds to continue the tongue war with Lio 0w0*

*Lio strokes Galo harder then rubs his still covered crotch against Galo's dick, removing his mouth from Galo's and moaning* G-galo *tugs on Galo's hair*

*Galo flinches a little as Lio tugs on his hair. Galo moves his hands down to Lio's pants and starts to slowly slide them off his legs.* 

*Lio clings to Galo, blush spreading over his cheeks* Yyes that's it please Galo *buries head under Galo's chin*

*Galo finishes removing Lio's pants and looks down at the young male.* "May I?" *he's says as he gestures to Lio's now hard penis.*

*Lio looks at Galo, with a dumbfounded look on his face* Of course you can, you dont have to ask

*Galo nods and moves his way down to Lio's penis. He grabs a hold of it with his hands rather delicately, giving Lio one last look before he begins.* 

*Lio pulls Galo's head in closer, fingers digging into his head*

*Galo begins by licking Lio's penis, his tongue trailing up and down Lio's hard cock*

*Lio's breathing staggers* 

*Galo looks up at Lio one last time before he inserts Lio's penis into his mouth.*

*Lio gasps* Ah Galo yes

*Galo continues, his lips gracing up and down the other male's penis. The feeling of Lio's hands running through his hair only makes him more aroused.*

*Lio practically hugs Galo's head, gasping in pleasure*

*Galo begins to deep throat it. He wants to hear Lio moan more in pleasure*

A-ah Galo! *Lio squirms a bit under Galo* Thatt sh-should be enough, o-otherwise I'm gonn-ah-rrrggh

*Galo lifts his head up off Lio's penis quickly* Sorry! *he smiles slightly* Alright... Now what? 

*Lio strokes Galo's back* get onto all fours infront of me

*Galo agrees and does exactly what Lio says.* 

*Lio adjusts himself to be infront of Galo's enterence, and shoves his dick straight in* S-sorry that was a bit mean

*Galo flinches at Lio's determination* N-no hng... It's a-alright *he gasps*

*Lio draws out slightly then thrusts in again* Gah! *he finds Galo's dick with his hand and strakes it* You like this?~

*Galo nods as he shivers with pleasure.* Y-yes.. gah.. L-lio *he huffs as he lets Lio works his magic*

*Lio continues thrusting and stroking for a bit* ....  
...  
Ga-galo, iM-hg gonna cum

*Galo attempts to look back at Lio* A-already? huh... *Galo could feel his climax coming too* K-keep going.. 

*Lio looks down at Galo* Is it really ok if i cum inside?

*Galo nods, closing his eyes* Y-yeah.. Do it! *he gasps as he feels Lio's penis thrust into him over and over.*

alright then *Lio draws out the thrusts in squirting his sperm directly into Galo*

*Galo moans one last time as he felt Lio's final thrust, triggering his own climax too.*

*Lio draws out panting* well now we have completed the sex

*Galo rolls over onto his back, looking up at Lio.* Really? Back to this? *he bursts out into laughter, grabbing onto Lio and pulling him into a hug.*


End file.
